


are you still awake?

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, i really want to come back to this one and write more on it, it's a trope we all know and love, well as platonic as lucifer gets anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: Holed up in a little B&B because of a snowstorm, Chloe and Lucifer are forced to share a bed





	are you still awake?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 15.“Are you still awake…?”

“Are you still awake…?” Lucifer whispers into the dark. Chloe briefly considers ignoring him but then huffs and rolls over on her back. She turns her head to see that he’s curled towards her on his side.

“Can’t sleep,” she replies.

“I really am sorry about this, Detective,” he says and even with the lack of light she can tell his eyes are remorseful.

She sighs, “It’s not your fault, Lucifer.” Apparently, not even the devil could have prevented the snowstorm that caught them on the way back from working a case up north. He couldn’t even purchase another room at the tiny B&B they found themselves in, all of them full. They did the whole, _‘I’ll sleep on the floor.’ ‘No, I will.’_ debate before Chloe decided that _if_ Lucifer could be a gentlemen, they could share. Having wounded his pride, but ensuring no funny business, he slid into bed next to her. 

And now with his warmth radiating scant inches from her, she couldn’t sleep.

“Something troubling you?” his voice rumbles, a delicious sort of sound that she does her best not to notice.

“It’s just been…awhile since I shared a bed,” she says haltingly. She braces for his teasing, but it never comes. Maybe it’s how tired she is, or how close Lucifer lies next to her, the rest of the words spill out. “You’re very warm.”

“Devil.” he says, like that’s explanation enough. “You’re more than welcome to take advantage, Detective,” he murmurs. "It's quite chilly, after all."

“I thought I said -” she starts, turning towards him in a rustle of sheets.

“Platonically, of course,” he amends. She catches the flash of teeth in the meager light.

Deciding to take him up on it, as if that would show him, she shifts until her head lies on his chest and wraps an arm around him. She snuggles in, comfortable. “Not a word,” she threatens, dire. Instead of answering, he places his hand in her hair and strokes. 

She manages to fall asleep in minutes.


End file.
